


alabaster stones

by paxlux



Series: everlovin' baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor looks so rich, it might even soak up the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alabaster stones

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp-sequel.

The hardwood floors are a light cherry color, like heart of pine. They shine, high polish, and the blood pooling on top of it is almost as shimmery. The floor looks so rich, it might even soak up the blood.

A tiny trickle is making a break for it, running slow down towards Sam; there must be a dip where he's standing.

The kid stares up at him, eyes blank (they were black and so were Dean’s), his mouth open because he'd just gotten done telling Sam all the things he could do for him to prove his worth to his king.

Dean's wandered off somewhere, but Sam can find her, follow the thread he feels now (she's everywhere with him), that beat in his head he knows as Dean. Besides, she's left a trail of red boot prints (and she was singing as she drove them here _she's long gone with her red shoes on_ ), wherever she is.

Sam wipes the blade clean with a strip of the kid's shirt (Mudhoney splashed across his chest) and glances around the room. Textbooks on the bed (biology test, dissecting a shark's eye), baseball bat near the bed, football on the desk, soccer ball by the closet spilling dirty clothes and more band shirts and sneakers in three colors.

This is what Sam's life would've been like (posters on the walls, women smiling seductively, coyly covering their breasts) with his sister occasionally trashing his room, stealing his shirts, falling asleep on his bed doing homework; in another universe, another life, his parents would worry about keeping the heart of pine clean, Dean would track mud through the house and Sam would punch one of his friends for saying the exact wrong thing about Dean's ass. (The kid even looks like Sam did, coltish, growing, his hair too long and he's got a brother, older, give him a noogie by a swimming pool in the picture taped above his bed.)

Dean reappears, outside the chalky devil's trap, chipping at her nail polish with her teeth, gun tucked into the jeans hanging off her hips (the gun doesn't do a thing except piss a demon off and Dean loves to piss demons off).

She doesn't say anything, just knocks her knuckles on his shoulder and jingles the keys in her jacket.

Sam looks at the kid again (seventeen, glamour shots of his girlfriend and him at prom, college acceptance letters tossed down between a bottle of lotion and an all-state track trophy, 100 m dash) and he steps back to avoid the spreading blood.

When he blinks, he sees Jess (like when he's dreaming) and her mouth moves, _Sam, what're you doing_.

And Dean might know, Dean usually knows, Dean might know Jess is there as she slips her hand in his back pocket, goosing him, then she leaves the room, boots squeaking on the floors, keys jingling in time probably to another song in her head.

Jess stands there (the dearly departed, lest we forget) and points at the kid and she says again, _What are you doing_.

And Sam says, 'What I need to.'

The sun's bright when he gets outside and he squints to see his sister (carrying his heart, maybe it's his blood coating her boots) and she's humming, _come lay bones on the alabaster stones and be my everlovin' baby_ as she leans against the car. He kisses her, dragging her body close, pulling her up on tiptoe.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Didn’t Leave Nobody But The Baby,’ - Alison Krauss, Gillian Welch, Emmylou Harris.


End file.
